


Christmas Baking.

by littledevilskye



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledevilskye/pseuds/littledevilskye





	Christmas Baking.

“Hey Umi will you bake cookies with me?” Kotori asks innocently.

“Um. I guess I can do that if you want.” Umi replies a bit embarrassed. Umi had had a crush on Kotori for months now, but couldn't figure out how to handle it. The idea of spending time alone with Kotori was both exciting and scary. It was Christmas Eve and Umi had been trying to save up the courage to tell Kotori how she felt. She had made it her goal to gather up enough courage to tell Kotori on Christmas. Maybe by making cookies with Kotori an opportunity would present itself.

They both quickly made their way to Kotori's house, neither wanting to stay out in the cold very long. They made their way to the kitchen and Kotori dug out her recipes, placing them on the counter. Once they had decided on the types of cookies the planed on making Kotori moved to grab the ingredients from the cabinets while Umi worked on getting the ones from the refrigerator.

Everything was working smoothly until Umi turned on the mixer, spraying flour all over both of them. Umi quickly shut the mixer off, blushing in embarrassment, while Kotori giggled. Kotori reached over rubbing a bit of flower off of Umi's jaw, causing the blush to darken slightly. Kotori then leaned over and pecked Umi's lips.

“You're so cute covered in flour!~” Kotori stated with a smile and a slight blush of her own, as Umi's eyes widened in surprise.

“Y-you kissed me.” Umi managed to mumble out in shock. Kotori tilled her head slightly.

“Ah, I'm sorry! I acted on instinct because I like you and you looked so cute! I won't do it again though promise!” Kotori stated a little more embarrassed trying to keep things from being awkward between them.

“A-actually, I don't mind if you kiss me. I like you a lot too.” Umi managed to stutter out while looking anywhere but at Kotori.

Kotori smiled and pecked Umi's lips again. “ You're so cute when your embarrassed!”

“I-I'm not...” Umi stutters out.

“Guess what.~” Kotori scoops up a bit of the cookie batter on her finger and pokes Umi's nose with it. “I love you Umi.~”

Umi huffs cutely in embarrassment. “I-I love you t-too, Kotori.”

 

 


End file.
